Stomp Ahead
by ishileis
Summary: i can't write a complete summary here, but summary is incorporated in the note before you read the story thank you.  Please R/R. mainly Jill and Chris but Rebecca and Billy; and Claire and Leon is in too.
1. Author's note

Hello, this is my third story and I'm finally writing on my favorite game ever! I know I had a lot of discontinued stories, actually they have continuations but I just can't upload them due to technical problems.

In this story, may I warn you before reading, is not a story really based on the game it's pretty much my imagination and you'll find the characters really out of character, but I really wanted to picture them in my mind portraying this roles, plus I'm inspired with the sims 3, hehehe.

It's a university setting story with OCs created as enemies, of course Wesker is an antagonist, but not the really gore type of evil, plus I love killing zombies so there is no Zombies in this story, because I practically wanted them away. ^_^

The story is mainly a love story between the pairings I love, especially Jill and Chris, I really want them to end up in the game.

**Anyway a brief outline of the story**:

Rebecca, Jill and Leon all live in the same street, and are all college students, Jill in her last year taking up Criminal Science, Leon a second year at the same course and Rebecca taking up Biochemistry. All of them studies at Umbrella University, owned by Ozwell Spencer.

Jill is four years in love with Chris Redfield; a guy in the same course that is already taking his OJT, Rebecca on the other hand is fed up attending her microbiology class with Professor Billy Coen as her teacher and Leon just met newbie in his class namely Claire Redfield.

Albert Wesker, the great vice president of academic affairs, the school's scary disciplinarian, always makes rounds in school capturing fools who are caught by his terrifying Red Eye. He despises Chris so much, that he always prepares severe punishment for him, when he is caught.

As the story goes on Jill dies and her spirit wanders off her body to tell Chris how she really feels and that's where her real love story start, then Rebecca would produce her own biochemical weapon and Leon will stop being a womanizer (p.s. I just made him such because he has a lot of woman in R.E., well I know Chris too, but he's not too close unlike that with Jill and Claire.)

And that's all for now, I'm not great in telling summaries. If you are interested, please read, if you're not it's ok, I really made this so I could relieve my stress.

Again I repeat, the characters are very much OUT OF CHARACTER! And it's not futuristic. ^_^

I do not own Resident Evil, it is purely Capcom's because if I do own it, I would not make this story.

and the story is pretty much ordinary, so if you want something atypical please tell me, so i can change it.

Thank you ^_^

P.S.

The story starts next chapter.

ISHILEIS *_*


	2. First day of classes!

"I can't believe we're running late again" Jill muttered as she hurriedly closed her locker, Rebecca on the other hand was still busy cleaning her glasses.

"Wait Jill, these stupid particles are stuck on the rim."

"I wonder what time Leon will come. I bet he did not wake up on instant again."

"Yeah, and I hope he did not waste time in a stupid party… today is the first day of our classes so he should take this seriously."

"I totally agree with you, I love first days, but it's crap being late, so let's hurry shall we?" and Rebecca nodded then they darted off the locker room on to their respective classes.

**Meanwhile…**

"Bro aren't we riding the motorcycle today?" Claire said as she was choosing the perfect helmet. "I'm gonna be late."

"Nope… it's under maintenance." Chris answered while locking the door not bothering to look at his sister.

"Hey… I'm really gonna be late! You're lucky your class starts in the afternoon not in 9 am! Please let's ride it, I don't want to take a bus."

"nah… it's better to ride the bus, and besides I'm required to go to school at 10 am, so I really should be in a hurry also."

"You're just going to meet Jessica." Claire complained but still followed his brother in the bus stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Class starts…<strong>

"Hey becks, that's our professor." Richard said to Rebecca when they saw someone entering the room. The guy who entered the room is wearing shades and a formal outfit, a mustard colored inside shirt and coat and pants with a tinge of blue, his hair is pushed back, Rebecca stared at him.

"He's hot." Rebecca's female seatmate, Janine,. said. "Don't you think?"

"He's fine… he looks like he's from mafia." Rebecca said propping her chin on her hands. "Maybe he's just a sub… he's too young to teach Microbiology."Richard nodded, and he looked at their professor.

"My name is Billy Coen. I'm 26 year old…" he started " I studied Bachelor of Science in Microbiology and graduated here in Umbrella University, took up my post graduate degree at Stanford, and this is my 3rd year teaching here, I will be your professor in Microbiology for this semester, I hope we all get along. " That was his brief introduction which made all of the girls' eyes lit and their hearts beat, that gave Rebecca a shock since, he most likely answered her suspicion.

"I value my time, so let's not waste it and start the lesson. "He stood up after removing his shades, holding his marker and wrote "MICRO", "BIO", and "LOGY "in the white board.

"I'm pretty sure a lot will listen to him." Richard said to Rebecca and she nodded, preparing her notes

"Sir." Rebecca's seatmate raised her hand, earning Mr. Coen's attention, he looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" after that all the girls from the classroom giggled, giving him the expression that they really want to know his answer. He placed his arms on the desk and used them as his support as he leans onto it.

"I have none… at the moment…"then all of the girls in the room applauded, "satisfied?" and he smirked. Rebecca saw that and blushed, then hid her face by pretending to read her notes.

"So let's start." He said and then he started the discussion…

'whew... he's got an attitude.' she thought

* * *

><p>"Rebecca Chambers? Are you listening to me?" Jill asked while waving her hands when she saw her friend spacing out.<p>

"Huh? Come again?"

"I said I saw Chris. " Jill grinned "are you alright?"

"Yeah… So is he with Jessica?"

"He isn't, and that was great seeing him alone after a long time." Jill said eating the celery from her fork." I heard they were in a fight."

"You know what my friend… you really need to be realistic… It's been 4 years since you liked him… since your last year in high school. And he barely took notice of you, it's like you don't exist… and in that 4 years, how many girlfriend did you think he had, maybe it's 3 or greater… but what's my point? Only you remained faithful to this nonsense platonic relationship you created in your mind. So I suggest you let go of your unrequited infatuation…"

"You speak like you're older than me… were in fact you are 2 years my junior…"

"Well I can't bear to see you wetting my newly washed blankets, just because you heard he has a girlfriend, he took the number of other girls,he talked to someone from his class that is from the other or even in the middle of the gender list etc. it's annoying me already."

"You really don't get it… but well when you'll have it, you'll cry for my advice."

"Why can't you go for other guys, who could notice you, like Carlos for example."

"Well because CARLOS is not a double H, double S capital R guy."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot our ideal man." Rebecca said smiling." If you're so insistent to Chris why not tell him you're feelings?"

"I plan to do that but, when he at least knew my name will I do that."Jill said, then took a drink from her cup, she noticed Professor Billy pass by in the cafeteria. "That guy is double H and single S." she pointed and Rebecca looked and saw her professor.

"He is a double S guy."Rebecca said swallowing

"I wonder if he's with R too… he's cool, but Chris is more cooler, are you in the same class with him?"

"He's my professor."

"Really, he looks just as the same age as Chris. You're kidding right?"

"Nope." Rebecca shook her head.

"Hey girls, how are you?" Leon said taking the seat next to them. "Guess what…?"

"You're late in school?" Jill asked

"Or Ashley found you dating Shirley?" Rebecca grinned

"Whoa those are ultimate bad news, haha…" Leon said stretching his arms." Nope… that's not what I'm here for… I'm here to tell you that I will actually break up with Asley…"

"How long did the two of you last again?" Jill said, "And now that that's the case, would you mind minimizing you're socializing with us while in school grounds… I don't want to receive blackmails from the girl's of your hub."

"I totally agree." Rebecca said "but I think the breaking up thing is fine… I see you are getting fed up with Ashley's clingy attitude."

"Yeah… you guys don't say that or else I will minimize it even at the apartment."

"Fine… you have a late break today," Rebecca said then looked at her watch "it's time for classes."

"We should go, Leon go to your next class."

"It's early for that, but well might as well stay in the room."

* * *

><p>Leon opened the door to his next room, he thought of staying there rather than facing a red and teary –eyed Ashley, he stomped to his seat and glanced around only to see a girl with a red hair busy looking at her laptop.<p>

She felt someone's presence on her back and saw Leon looking at her.

"Hi." He said and gave off a flat smile, like the one you give to people when you're in a hurry and you are not sure if you really knew them, but you just want to greet them. "do you have a problem with your laptop?"

"uhmm… yeah… I don't have the charger with me right now." She said

"I have mine, I could lend it to you…"he saide getting it from his bag.

"Thank you." She smiled and plugged the charger connecting it with her laptop. As soon as she finished she extended her arm

"My name is Claire Redfield."

"Leon Kennedy "He smirked, but shook hands with the lady." You're new here?"

"Yeah, I used to live with my aunt's home but my brother decided to get me."She said then Leon sat beside her.

"By brother, you mean Chris Redfield?"

"Yeah, you know him?"Claire looked really inquisitive.

"Yup, he's my schoolmate."

"Well of course that is, other relation to him than that?"

"Nothing, but my neighbor, in the apartment I stay at, is madly in love with him."

"Really, I wonder what girls like about that aloof being."Claire thought deeply "must be physical attraction"

"I would not say that… usually physical attractions render about only two months, maximum… based on experience. "

"Wow you must really be an expert, and we actually just met and we talk about things like this, that's kind of scary is it not?"

"No it's not I think it's healthy." Leon smirked

"So what's the name of the girl?"Claire asked him

"It's a secret." Leon said and Claire pouted. "I wanted her to tell him about it anyway, if I told it to you there might be leakage." He winked and then guys went in the room.

"Hey Leon, wooing the new gal." one of the guys said and went near Leon.

"nope, we're newly found best friends." Claire said crossing her arms.

"Really?" Leon asked "well, we talked about things like that anyway."

"What's her name?"

"Claire Redfield" Leon said "Claire meet the gang." then the socialization begun.

* * *

><p>To tell you the utmost truth i am not a great writer, okay but i love writing stories i hope you could understand my lack of creativity and wrong grammars ^_^<p> 


	3. 2 Days Before my Time

i forgot to define Double H, Double S, single R - that meant handsome, hot, smart, sexy and RICH it was an acronym created by my friend. credits to her. *_*

* * *

><p>"Hey Jill" Rebecca called and Jill spun around, she beamed upon seeing her friend.<p>

"Good thing class is over; my chair is so stiff that I felt my butt sleep on it." Rebecca said then she slings an arm at Jill's. "How were your professors?"After Rebecca asked that Jill's face, from sweet, turned to ultimate bitterness.

"It's really great if you have not asked that" she said dryly

"You met a teacher you hate?"

"well as a matter of fact, you hate that teacher too, if there would be a chance he would teach in the Arts and Science department, I'm pretty sure you'll want to drop out" Jill said with a very dry tone. Rebecca looked and saw Jill's classmates garnering the same dry atmosphere.

"Whoa… I think I know who your professor is."Rebecca said then whispered to Jill…

Jill nodded upon hearing his name, it's like when Voldemort's name was said in Hogwarts, hearing Wesker's name kill the gallant spirit inside you.

"Well at least were going home" Jill sighed, realizing that her professor won't be changed no matter what she do. "Have you seen Leon?"

"No, maybe he went straight home."

"I saw Ashley a while ago." Jill said then she stopped on her track and looked at Rebecca, "She's blaming us for the break up."

"Really? That's so rude of her"

"Let her be, she's in the tragic stage of love, but then again, I told her to stop being childish but be a mature girl since guys nowadays like the ones who can "ride" them." Jill emphasized the quotation word and Rebecca laughed at her. "Let's go I still got to do the homework Wesker assigned me." She murmured and they scuttled home.

* * *

><p>Rebecca decided to stay at Jill's place tonight since she has nothing to do so she can help her finish homework, cooking, cleaning or something, but as usual Jill's knack for time management rules since she already did all of those, so the two of them decided to watch a movie, entitled "mission impossible"<p>

Knock knock…

"Is that from the movie, or from my door?" Jill asked Rebecca who was blobbing popcorns in her mouth just gave her the head shake of refusal, so Jill let it go.

Knock knock…

"I think it's really from my door." Jill said pointing the door at Rebecca, who seem to care the least again. Jill stood up and looked at the door to confirm her suspicion.

"Hey, Ms. Valentine open the door."Jill unfastens the lock and opens the door to let their snobby friend and neighbor Leon go in.

"Nice meeting you, Mister… err…what can I call you… I know I'll call you…"

"Hush there my friend" Leon stopped her before she calls his stupid pet name, then he pulled, out of nowhere a girl with him, a certain red haired girl.

"Hi." Claire greeted to Jill, then Leon pulled her inside as if he owns that part of the apartment, Rebecca almost choked when she saw Leon with a girl – WITH A GIRL, enter Jill's apartment.

"Hey guys She's Claire Re –" before he could even continue Jill pulled her at the center of the living room

"What in the world is wrong with you Leon, you just broke up with Ashley…" she said and Leon smirked at her and placed both his hands on her shoulders, then shook his head.

"You actually think I'm the bad guy, where in fact I'm doing this for you."

"What?"Leon lugged her to the living room again "guys Claire is not my girlfriend."

"Yup we are newfound best friends" Claire said and Rebecca went near to Jill

"My name is Claire Redfield, sorry for intruding, but Leon said he will introduce me to all his friends today, so I was basically dragged here."While saying this, Leon winked at Jill who can't believe her ears.

"Wha-" then Rebecca pulled her hair and whispered to her ear

"You cannot tell her the secret, even if she is or not a relative of Mr. hhssR."

"I know that, Becky I was just in a state of surprise, so you should help me okay, you ask questions about hhssR."

"what?"

"please…"

"Okay." Rebecca said then faced the two other people again. "Are you related to Chris Redfield?"

"Yeah, he is my big brother."Jill looked at Rebecca and Rebecca was signaling to her about what to ask again.

"special friends…"Jill whispered

"Did your brother had boyfriends?" Rebecca said that forgetting he was asking about a guy…Jill frantically slammed her face on the wall upon hearing Rebecca's question, Rebecca blushed at her question and Leon was controlling his laughter.

"uhmm…did you mean girl friends?" Claire said

"Yeah…hahahahaha. Why did I say boyfriend."Rebecca said facing the picture frame directly avoiding eye contact with them.

"Well, as from what I knew about him, there are only two girlfriends I know, the other one when he was in his first year in college, I forgot the name but it sounds sh… Shena, Shera, Sheva or something…they lasted for less than a month, I don't remember his reason for breaking up with her" Claire then sat near Leon and the two Jill and Rebecca sat near each other listening to her, Leon never cared, he was watching Tom Cruise anyway.

"The latest is Jessica… I forgot how they got together; I think I'm developing an Alzheimer's already…" Claire said engaging in a deep thought "I can't really remember, that don't matter anyway, because they are ex now."

"And why is that?" Rebecca asked looking at Jill who looks at Claire who looks at the ceiling thinking of the reason.

"I don't know, possibly because my brother is not happy… he really looks like he doesn't enjoy her company… I can tell, the way I see them when they are together, she never even made him smile a genuine smile, he always show a fake one so not to hurt them…"Claire said then looked at her watch "oh my! It's late he will kill me."She said standing.

"I'll take you home" Leon said standing too.

"that won't be enough… I need a proof!" She said all sweats dripping from her

"How about a picture." Jill said "my Polaroid cam shows the date and time the picture was taken it prints it together with the picture so it will clean you from any suspicion." Claire's eyes gleams at her.

"My savior." She said "thank you so much"

"here I got it" Jill said lending it to her "Leon you should take the picture so that her brother won't have any doubts at her"

"hey… she's my best friend" Leon said but Rebecca gave the cam to him

"take it okay." She said sweetly. Claire was in the center, Jill standing on the right, and Rebecca sitting, all smiles on their faces, poor Leon just took the picture.

"It's done" Jill said pulling the picture from the cam "bye, it was nice meeting you."

"I feel the same, thanks, Jill and Rebecca."Claire said "goodbye." And Leon led her out and closes the door of Jill's apartment.

"He he…Becky you were wrong, you said he had greater than 3 girlfriends." Jill smirked; she got the remote and turned the DVD off.

"Okay, okay I get it."Rebecca smiled "and you're happy… I can see that smile of yours reaching even the sides of your eyes."

"That is a hyperbolic statement."

When the DVD player was stopped the TV automatically turned for channels and they were in the Fortune shows.

"Hey let's watch this first." Rebecca said then plopped onto the sofa, Jill sat in the chair beside her.

"_If you happen to have some wish… you should wish them now while the stars are aligned, only if those wish are fulfilled will you have no regret in life…"_

As if hypnotized by those words, Jill closed her eyes and said "I wish he knew my feelings…I wish to make him happy."

"Is Rebecca the neighbor of yours, who likes my brother?" Leon choked when he heard this from Claire, he realized that if he disagrees then Jill will be discovered, but if he agrees Rebecca might be the one who could be set upped to Chris.

"Well…"

"Ah… there's my house, got to go best friend, see you tomorrow" then Claire disappeared, Leon felt a breath of fresh air flow through him.

Claire opened the door and felt safe when the lights were closed, that is after her next step the lights opened and Chris's eyebrow was raised, eyes looking only to her… he is with Forest, his fellow trainee and classmate, though Forest is busy combing his hair, when he noticed the serious and scary atmosphere, he hid his comb and crossed his arms copying Chris's expression.

"Where were you?"Chris said standing and closing the distance between him and Claire.

"To a friend."

"Friend my ass, who the hell stays at a friend's house this late at night..."

"Forest is" Claire pointed Forest whose mouth opened then closed again, what the younger sister said was true.

"You shouldn't go and wander around this late at night… it's just your first time here… how will I know if your friends are decent or not."

"We took a picture."Claire said handing the photograph "it's got time and date… it is really printed this time so I really am with decent people this time of the night." She smiled at her brother, who had the looks of defeat passing through him. He looked at the picture and took notice of the girl standing on the right in the photo.

"Hey, you alright?" Claire asked

"What's the name of this girl standing beside you?"

"Oh… that's…" Claire remembered the false truth that Rebecca likes Chris. "The girl sitting beside me is Rebecca, is she not cute?" Claire said with a poker face.

"I'm asking for the girl in the right."

"I did not know her full name but I know her name's Rebecca…give it back to me" Claire said pulling the picture from the grasp of his brother, who in turn was not letting go…

"the name of the girl in the right?"

"It's Rebecca…"Claire said using all her strength to pull the picture.

"You said that was the girl sitting, hmmm…"

"Okay fine, it's Jill" she said… _'oh my what did I do I'm supposed to help Rebecca… besides Jill probably has a boyfriend.' _She blasted her way to her room upstairs totally forgetting the photo to her brother.

"Hey that chick is pretty." Forest said seeing the picture Chris was holding.

"Yeah, she's pretty…" Chris eyed to Forest, and then hid the photo. "You have to get out; you set a bad example for my sister."

"eww… you have such a bad sister complex…" Forest said while near the door, Chris pushed him out and locked it.

"Bye!"Chris said aloud, and sat on the nearest chair; he placed the photo at the nightstand and stared at it.

"Jill… the girl in the right."

* * *

><p><em>A week later…<em>

Rebecca hurried to her classroom this day, she's not late or something, she just want to be there, it's like her shoes are itching so bad. As soon as he entered the room she heard Mr. Coen's voice and Janine's voice along with those in Janine's group, nonetheless she entered.

"oh…Becky… hi." Janine greeted, she then fixed her chair and got close to Mr. Coen. "sir please continue the lesson."

'_lesson…what kind of lesson are they doing…it scares me…'_

"well about the name and classification of bacteria it has greater difference with that of virus which commonly used simpler termed names…"

"_at least they talk about school lessons…"_

"Ms. Chambers right?" Rebecca looked back at her teacher.

"yes sir?" Billy crossed his arms and looked at her, his piercing brown eyes directed only to her blue ones, that sent Rebecca a chill, that she was pretty sure, she was looking as red as a tomato.

"Did you do your homework?"

"But of course…" she said snobbishly, that all attention was given to her, then she cowered and sat on her chair… "ah,yes sir I did it."

"Good thing then, cause you are presenting it to the whole class today." he said and Rebecca was stunned… again…this happened… what have she did to make her be like this.

Since that incident happened, this all happened to her…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"Hey becky…" Reynolds a hooligan to her section was following her. "why don't you let me copy? I know you are the smartest in class."

"why don't you work on your own." She said turning back; Reynolds caught her wrist and faced her to him. "Let go of me, you idiot!"

"I know I'm an idiot… that's why I need your homework." Rebecca let go of his hold.

"would you just let people call you an idiot forever…"Reynolds was stunned at the same time Professor Billy was too, he was on the way to class and saw the commotion.

Rebecca holds both of his hands. "nothing will happen to you, if you let this go on, do not stay silent when people call you idiot! Prove to them it is wrong, show to them what you are made off, show them you're not just a tub of fats, show them that even though, there seems to be no organ to fit that fat body of yours, you at least had a portion left for your brain, do your assignment now, or else it will be late and people will continue mocking you."After hearing this Reynolds nodded and agreed to make his own assignment. Rebecca was actually afraid and if he still persisted she would have given in.

Billy was astonished with her bravery as she spoke those words, he tapped her shoulder and then, Rebecca shivered due to fear, she thought it was Reynolds coming back with a gang so…

"okay you can get may notebu-"as she twisted and extended her arm to lend the notebook, it hit Billy's face flat, not only that, due to fear, Rebecca stepped back stepping on something…shades…

"Ms. Chambers…those are my favorite."

* * *

><p>today was really a bad day… being ordered to present an assignment is fine but to be asked a question unanswerable by a mere student is far more humiliating…not even that… she was called doll face in front of the class… that was supposed to be a compliment but because everyone thought it did not suit her, everyone laughed.<p>

"_That stuid professor is gonna have it one of this days,I'll torture you to death…"_

"Ms. Chambers?" Billy called, Rebecca ignored, and it is another of his stupid pranks again… she was walking very very fast almost running, that it sounded like she is scratching the floor.

"Rebecca Chambers…"now that is a lot of a scarier voice, as if it is like from hell… "Why are you running in the hallways?"yup…hearing Wesker is far more scary than receiving Billy's stupid pranks.

* * *

><p>again i'll upload as fast as i could... thanks for reading please correct my grammars, it is entitled<strong> 2 days before my time<strong> because all happens the next chapter in , "my time." if it is fast paced that is because... i forgot how it runs here...but i'll revise it if you found it not good... actually Claire in this story is based from what i'm experiencing now... extreme forgetfulness. ^_^ please review.


	4. My Time

i decided to skip time in order to jump in the real story, sorry for being fast paced again

* * *

><p>(a week later)<p>

Leon was walking in the hallway looking for Claire, when he heard someone talking about ghosts in the room next to him, he decided to peak and see what's happening. And he can't actually believe his eyes when he saw Claire inside with a freaky cult looking girl.

"First in order to summon a spirit, we have to move this coin to the letters… asking him/her to say his or her name and the coin will move on itself" the totally Emo girl said and Claire was as a matter-of-fact, the daredevil type of a girl, so she totally wanted in.

"Okay I'll ask…"She said, delight in her eyes, she picked the coin and was about to move it, as if what they are doing is not scary, well it is, who in the world would waste lunch time to talk to ghosts.

"Nope, we are going" Leon said upon breaking in the room, and then he pulled Claire up, "Let's eat now, shall we? Jill and Rebecca are waiting for us in the cafeteria."And again Claire was dragged away by Leon.

"That girl was weird…" Leon said "aren't you scared of what she might do?"

"I don't know…would she do something? I just like scary things."

"I'm beginning to think you are weird."

"Well…I was just hoping that I could talk to someone who's dead a long time ago…" Claire said looking away from him with her eyes portraying sadness.

"Who is that?" Leon asked as he ceased walking and looked at her, he became intrigued with the sudden onset of unhappiness to her.

"Just a friend" Claire smiled "Let's go, I can see Jill and Rebecca there."

* * *

><p>"Jill…have you heard that there will be a long weekend next week?"Rebecca said after munching her sandwich.<p>

"Yeah, and I decided to go home… to visit dad, and by the way I think that's redundant, is it not?"

"Really? Oh well…I want to go home too… but Mr. Coen gave a group assignment that is to be presented right after the long weekend, the worst case is, he made Janine the leader of our group, she's annoying, you know that?…she don't want to do what she has to do, dang… I never thought that guy has favoritism."

"Oh… are you jealous? For the first time, you are not a favorite student."Jill said laughing and Rebecca glared at her "I'm kidding."

"Hey guys." Leon said with Claire again, the two of them sat on the free chairs across each other.

"What took you so long?" Jill asked

"Claire was talking to her friend a while ago."

"Oh…"

Chris and Forest went to school this time to take care of some documents, since they are training, it would only mean less time at school and more on work. They headed in the cafeteria.

"Chris, I heard your break up with Jessica."Forest said calmly "why do you keep on breaking the hearts of beautiful ladies…and why the hell do ladies like you?"He sighed

"I don't know about that, I believe I'm really not a great guy."

"I also know that, my friend" Forest tapped his shoulder "but the ladies don't so they fall head over heels for you, which is annoying…and-"Forest stopped walking and so did Chris "hey… the girl in the picture."Forest said pointing Jill. Chris looks and sees her as well.

Claire suddenly glanced at her front and saw her brother, Chris also saw her looking so he smiled, then he looked at Jill again, Claire gulped '_Oh no he's looking at Jill and not at Rebecca… this is a problem.' _and she saw him coming near.

"Let's go guys."Claire grabbed Jill, this startled Leon and Rebecca, Chris was shocked when he saw what Claire did, that made him and Forest stop walking.

"What did your sister just do? She didn't even introduce us."Forest said disappointed

"I don't know, if I do, I won't be surprised like you"

"Chris…" He looked and saw Mr. Burton, his training coordinator "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure sir." Chris said "wait for me here, buddy." he looked at Forest and glanced at the being drawn away Jill, then followed Mr. Burton.

"Sure thing." Forest said saluting.

* * *

><p>Claire dragged Jill out of the cafeteria and the two followed. "What's wrong?" Jill asked.<p>

"Ahhh… My stalker is there." Claire said sweat dropping in her forehead.

"Where?" Leon said angered, Claire looked back and saw that her brother wasn't around anymore.

"That guy." She said spotting Forest. _I think Forest will understand. hehehe…_

"Really, wait a minute I'll give him a lesson…"Leon said fixing his sleeve and Claire stood in front of him.

"No you don't need to do anything." Claire said vigorously shaking her head. "I can handle this myself"

"Yeah Leon…Violence is not allowed here, do you want to experience Rebecca's terror with Wesker last week? Jill said.

"What? Becky, are you sabotaged?"Leon asked surprised with the new info.

"Jill… that's our big secret!"Rebecca said irritated

"Oh I'm sorry." Jill said "I totally forgot I got carried away with the moment."

"Let's forget about those shall we?"Rebecca said

"Fine, with me… anyway, have you heard about the fair in town which opened last Monday?" Jill asked

"I think I heard that…let's go and observe!"

"Will you come, Leon?"Leon looked at Rebecca when she asked that.

"Sure thing, Claire?"

"I can't I need to go somewhere."

"Are you sure? I mean will you want us to accompany you? Since you got that stalker?"

"No I'll go home with Chris today."

"Okay, let's meet at the gate after class" Rebecca squealed and then Jill looked at her watch.

"Becky, its 1:30! I'm late. I got to go."

"Yeah, me too. See you later guys."

* * *

><p>After class in the Fair <strong>(AN: sorry about the sudden rush of events, I think CLASS stories are boring so I cut them, sorry, I only put them when there are some nice events.)**

* * *

><p>"So this is a Fair?" Jill said yawning; she is bored walking around "Should not a fair contain rides?"<p>

"That sounds poetic." Leon sneezed also bored

"Well guys, I know the atmosphere is totally out of sync to what we should feel, but, can I see a bit of enthusiasm to the both of you?"Rebecca looked around and saw a Fortune telling slot. "Let's just see our horoscope today."

The three of them went in the Fortune Telling slot tent, and saw a Bombay looking lady with a large earring in her nose. They sat in the allotted chairs across the lady, she held up cards and placed them in front of them, and she took one card each and laid them athwart to them.

"What does Buddha have to do with fortunes?"Leon whispered to Jill, and she snickered at his comment, then she calmed down, when the lady looked at her.

"You…" she pointed at Leon, "You stop your meddling play and listen!" Leon was startled. The lady looked at Leon "this card means that" she raised the card in front of him and thought very deeply "When the time comes you'll be searching for something, you never knew, it is with you already for a long time."

"ahhh? Is that a job?"

"I am not certain, just be guided by It." she took the card in front of Rebecca "You… have a very funny future. You would, in no doubt, be very successful, if I am right, you are a brilliant student, but… something will stop you from choosing the right decision."Rebecca's eyebrow rose.

"I better end Mr. Coen's life before that happens!"Leon chuckled at her comment.

"And you… I see here is a vague future…"she flipped the card

"I can see a zombie in that card!"Jill said and the two stared as well.

"Ah…yes, I rarely get this card… hmmm…" the fortune teller knitted her eyebrows

"Maybe it means that in the end your beginning will sprout?"

"How come she don't know" Leon whispered to Rebecca, and she shook her head.

"You mean I'll fail for now and then I'll succeed?"Jill inquired

"Maybe, something like that, now go and leave your money here." she did not look at them and instead assemble the cards, the trio left a dollar each and left.

"I think she's telling the truth." Rebecca said glazing with pride "she called me brilliant"

"Yeah and she says I'm a failure." Jill said sloppily "Well judging by the circumstances now with Professor Wesker, that is definitely not a distant future."

"Well my fortune refers about treasure hunting! I guess I'll dig up in the dorm!" Leon was kidding of course, but the two ladies looked at him.

"I think she's referring about your womanizing habits." Jill winked at Rebecca and she laughed, Leon placed his arms at the shoulders of the two ladies and drawn them near to him.

"You never complain hanging out with this womanizer anyway." And the three of them laughed. "Tomorrow's the start of our beloved vacation, yes!" he raised his balled fist up in the air. After hearing that, Rebecca's face became sour.

"You're lucky to have a vacation; I'll have to finish our group project."

"Hey, I thought you are not the group leader, why take responsibility?" Leon asked.

"Well our group leader, trust me, it will take a million years before she realized that she has not yet an assignment and a second if her colored nail polish breaks, I can't risk my grades because of that whore."

"Is she not the favorite of Mr. Coen, I believe that, if her group submits late, he would give special consideration." Jill said

"Oh… that won't happen, he would mock me forever! He did group me with those good for nothing fellas of him, to ruin my life."

"You think too highly of him, don't you?"

"He's the epitome of Evil, to me." Leon snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Becky, you know let's just enjoy our beautiful long weekend" then he looked at Jill "Together… since Miss Jack there is gonna go home to her daddy."

"Wah… stop that you ugly duckling!" Jill said and Rebecca laughed

"That was nice Jilly." Rebecca said, Leon looked at the two of them and laughed.

"Ok…Let's just go home and watch movie at Jill's room" He looked at Rebecca "Becky are you with me?" he raised his hand to make a High five with her.

"I'm with you." She said and she did the friendly high five. The three of them then went to the convenience store, bought snacks and went at Jill's, they also helped her packed for tomorrow and they spent the night in her dorm.

* * *

><p>They do not know how things will play for them after the next day…<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry for the very late update...and I know, i did not do well in this chapter,that is because I had a great problem at school and hopefully I wish it would be resolved as soon as possible, i Love writing fanfics, and I'm really sorry if this is a disappointing chapter. i wish you still continue to read.<p> 


	5. End of My Time

A/N: so after a long wait. here it is...

* * *

><p>"So this means goodbye, right?" Rebecca asked as Jill Readies her materials, and Jill looked at her.<p>

"I'll be quick, I'll come back early, its just for what? 3 days."

"Yeah Becky, stop being childish. Bye Jilly, let's go and have some party guys!" Leon said and Jill, Rebecca and Claire glared at him.

"Can't you be serious, for this moment?" Rebecca asked

"Okay, this is not the first time, she went home."

"You won't know, if I'll come back." Jill suddenly said that earned the eyes of her three friends.

"You said you'll be out for 3 days only?"

"I'm Kidding." Jill said and the train alarm rings. "Gotta go guys." She carried her materials and Claire suddenly held her hand.

"Take care." She beamed at her and she smiles as her response.

She enters the train and that was it, she never knew what will come afterwards, she sat comfortably at her chair and looks around.

She saw a couple across her; they were so sweet, that she's guessing she's not the only one peeking. Jill relaxed herself at the chair; she closed her eyes and tries to imagine something.

_What could be fun to reminisce about? Oh yeah the first time I saw him…_

* * *

><p>She wanted to be an agent, a police or even a forensic analyst, its just she wanted to enter the crime fighting world, it was not that easy <em>for her<em>, since her father had a record and a lot of people were judging her, so she wanted to make them correct their thoughts about her.

They suggested that it was better to take up criminal science at Umbrella University, because they offer the best, so she went there to pass her application requirements.

She was in her last year of High school, but decided to fix matters early. As she stood in the Registrar's office, waiting for the results, she heard some screaming and yellings, she bid the secretary, that she would just check it out and she agreed so she went down to see what's happening.

So there was a basketball competition, it says in the banner, it's the Criminal Science vs. The Accountancy department. Oh good, she'll see how strong her future department would be. She sat at the top of the bleachers and watched.

The Criminal Science players are winning, and Jill was already yelling with the crowd totally forgetting about her papers. And then there was this guy, the jersey says no. 05, Redfield, he dribbles, he runs, he shoots, he scores, Damn he's good. And he's all in her mind all throughout the game.

The game ends giving victory to the Criminal Science and she smiled, because _she saw him smile_, that victorious look he had, captivated her. She wants to see him again, but how? Sooner or later they'll be in the same department. She'll wait and surely, they'll be friends.

* * *

><p>"So this is misery?" Jill Valentine, a 2nd year college student props her chin at her desk as she looks at her trainee in their Citizen's Army Training subject, the 1st year named Leon Kennedy.<p>

"What?" he asked.

"You have lipstick in your collar." She pointed.

"oh, sorry Ma'am, so what is misery?" he says smiling flashy at her and that's so bright that she shielded herself from the light.

"Misery is seeing the guy I liked with other woman." She said looking dazed. Today she saw Chris talking to this tan girl named Sheva, some guys even bullied them and they admitted dating. That just pierced her heart. Well, maybe because, she didn't even introduced herself to him. She looked at Leon and he has this stupefied expression.

"Sorry, I never knew."

"What?" she stared at him.

"That you liked me, look, you are Hot and cool, but I'm dating Ada now so, just wait for a month okay?" he grins and she's so angry.

"What? I don't like you! You're miserable!"

"That is because I am your misery." He snickers.

"eww! Give me 100 pumpings, idiot!" so she became friends with Leon.

* * *

><p>Jill and Leon got this cute new dorm mate, her name is Rebecca and she's so, pardon for repeating, cute, she's so young for entering college, so funny because her looks does not reflects her brains, she is so smart that she holds the answer to everything. She looks like a live, walking encyclopedia.<p>

Having her, made Jill blessed, since she's with her when neutralizing Leon and she get to have a girl best friend that she could divulge her big infatuation, with Chris Redfield, of course.

"So, why don't you tell him, you like him?" Rebecca asked.

"Because he doesn't even know me."

"Then go and meet him." Rebecca said passing her the cheerios "Before the girl named Jessica flirt with him."

"She's already flirting with him."

"Then flirt with him too."

"huh? Can't do that, I'll look indecent" and Rebecca just rolled her eyes, for 3 years, this is a ridiculous love story.

* * *

><p>Jill just watched the basketball game, and Rebecca went to the rest room, so she followed. She sat outside waiting for her. Then she thought of a stinky idea. Putting her cell on the chair, she rummaged through Becky's materials and saw her cute glasses so she wore them.<p>

"This looks nerdy." She said. Then suddenly while she looks forward, the Basketball players passed by and there he is.

"Chris!" and he looked at her, _He smiles, why is he looking?_ _Oh my god! I said it out loud, I said it out loud! What will I do? _Without further thinking she grabbed her phone and…

"Hi Chris, How are you?" and pretended to talk to someone on the phone, she picked Rebecca's things and went to the rest room. Fast. As soon as she reached the rest room, Rebecca started strangely eyeing at her.

"I talked to him!" Jill said brightly "Well, not really talked but he heard me call his name and – "

"Why are you holding my wallet to your ear?" and Jill looked at the 'phone' she got, its Rebecca's wallet.

"Oh my God!" she freaked out, and immediately ran at the waiting chairs. _They're gone._ She looked at her previous place and that was a pain. Not only did she humiliate herself to her crush, _she lost her phone._

* * *

><p>The memory was so vivid for her. She really doesn't know why she's having a flashback, but suddenly something bumped her. Hard. And there is this wild shaking.<p>

_Please calm down!_

_What's happening?_

_The train's out of control!_

Jill looked around, they are in somewhere unfamiliar, and she saw the couple a while ago. The lady's crying and holding the hand of the guy a while ago, some thing's sticking out of his chest and everything is becoming blurred.

_Miss are you alright? Hey! _She can't hear everything. Air seems to disappear. And there was this blinding light ahead of hers.

* * *

><p>"Dad!" she cries as her dad was taken by the police.<p>

"Go home, Jill!" her dad says and someone holds her. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>Everything vanished all was left to her memory was darkness and she senses something like blood, undulating ground and screams. She knows its ending and she remembers something.<p>

_Chris I love you, I wished I would've been your girlfriend, damn what am I blabbering about, we could've spent time together, and see you with that smile again, I want to make you happy…_

_So she forgets everything...the end of her time._


	6. Walking in the Woods

A/N: this is just a short one, got inspired by a movie that i forget the name.

* * *

><p>Jill woke up in her apartment, she was shocked by the incident, and she thought that maybe she was hit hard in the accident that she has forgotten why in the world is she back in her apartment. She stood up, and decided to go out and look for Rebecca, but before that she sought a suitable thing to wear because she noticed that she was still wearing the same clothes, she was garbed with in the day of the accident.<p>

She remembers something stupid, she thought now that what if someone stole her luggage in the train and, she remembers putting all her apparels to replace them, she looked around and as if to magically answer her dilemma her dresser was open the way it was when she left, it was empty containing only inside dresses.

_Maybe I can borrow from Becky _she thought and she went out, her door is open anyway. When she reached the living room, it was left the way it was, _how come everything was the way it was, has not anyone bring me here and cleaned up_, but no matter she just went away like someone was telling her to hurry to Rebecca's abode and discover something, what was it that she needs to discover?

She went out of her apartment, she can't explain the wind, she saw a leaf flying but it seems that no wind bashes through her, her hair wasn't moving the way it should be in a windy day, she was beginning to think something is weird but again blames it to the impact she received in the accident, after that she remembered to check for any malformations in her body and she was astonished to discover that nothing has happened no wounds and fracture, not even a scratch.

_Maybe they put something on me to heal me quickly _she thought and still continued her way to Rebecca's, to add peculiarity in her situation, a guy with a dog is passing by, the cute pinscher of her neighbor zhuozhuo, she smiled at the dog and was coming near to play with it but it barked and Jill was baffled.

"I'm sorry" she looked at the man who looked at his dog and hushed it, the dog continued to bark at Jill and the man pulled zhuozhuo until they were away from Jill. Jill only thought, _has he not seen me?_

She hurried to Rebecca's place, she peeped in to the open window and Rebecca was there holding the phone.

"Bec –" she was shocked especially when Rebecca talked

"Have you heard from Jill? She said she will call if she reaches home, she hasn't called me, I was just from her apartment a while ago to get the notebook that I left, nobody was there and yet everything's open, I'll go back to her room later, I forgot to lock it, call me if you received news from her, tell her class is coming soon and this is just a week vacation." She put the phone down and looked at the open window, Jill's tear jerked from her eye, her hands were on the pane of the window, Rebecca came near her, very near that it would be stupid if she did not see Jill, even if she is playing a prank on Jill it won't be that reckless, she held the window and closed it, this time Jill knew what happened.

Her hands were on the pane of the window, how come she wasn't hurt when Rebecca closed it… that could only mean one thing, her going through things, malformation less body, nobody seeing her points out that she is just a spirit now.

She is dead.

She is dumbfounded, guys and ladies are passing in front, behind and through her, she stands there, mind not functioning. But suddenly _wait I should've been in heaven now, why am I still here?_

And she remembers, _the only thing that could bring you peace, is when you are out of regrets!_ She started to walk, it feels dumb, its like walking in the woods and she feels like losing direction, but she knew what could give her peace and there's no one who could help her with this but _him._


	7. The real regret

Chris was driving home, he feels so stinky from training and thinking only nice shower can suite his throbbing muscles. He was already at front until he saw someone block the street. Its a girl judging from the _shape_. He honked but the girl isn't looking.

Chris was annoyed a bit, he placed his head out of his window.

"Hey, earth to you, Miss! I Need the road" she looks in front of her, not to him but still she doesn't move from her place. So Chris impatiently went out of the car and talks to her, he tried placing his hand on her shoulder, but guess what?

* * *

><p>Jill was certain this is the road to Chris Redfield's house, but she was nervous, she's not sure if Chris would see her, because, Rebecca can't so, Chris won't and that's for sure. But she needed to try, she can't be a ghost forever. She was so trenched in her thoughts that she is not concerned with the honking. <em>Probably there's a car in front of him. He wouldn't see me.<em>

"Hey, earth to you, Miss! I Need the road" Jill was surprised. Is a lady in front of her, she looked and searched there was none. _Is he possibly… _before she can look behind, the guy tried to touch her and his arm passed through her body.

* * *

><p>Jill can't believe it. All this time she wanted to feel his touch, he tries to touch her now that its very impossible to do so. Luck can be hard.<p>

"What the – " he said and Jill looked at him.

"Calm down, I can explain everything."

"Who placed a hologram of you here?" Jill raised a ghost eyebrow. "Forrest must have done this to fool me again."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, a hologram, it's a gadget wherein a person was like a program, just like how you look. But for a hologram, you're kind of cold"

"I am not a hologram"

"You are kidding." Chris said, he's confident Forrest did this, now he's looking for the projector. Forrest knew this girl was Chris's type so he'll fool with him. "Seriously, how did he get you to do it? Damn that Forrest."

"Why are you calling me Damn. Redfield?" he looked, sweat beads fell from his forehead, he saw his buddy on a motor, he came and Chris has the feeling, he's the only one seeing the hologram. "I came to hand this to you man." He gave a document. "Who are you talking to?"

"Her" Chris pointed Jill, hoping Forrest could see her, but he didn't and raised his eyebrow at him.

"Dude? I gotta go, sleep well, a'ryt. You need a break." And with that he went away.

Chris is a guy, and guys aren't scared of ghost, especially a beautiful ghost, so he looked at her and he seemed to notice that she looks a bit transparent.

"So do you believe me now? By the way I'm Jill Valentine, from the same department as you" She said crossing her arms.

"I know and I do believe you, for now. So what are you here for?" _I can't believe I am buying this crap. There should be some sneaks here._

Chris noticed Jill's face became gloomy. Then she sighed and shook her head. _It seems that she can't say what she wants._

"Listen, I know this is absurd but I actually died yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yes, and probably, you are wondering why I'm not in heaven yet." She licks her lips and said something again. "You know this probably makes sense, you're the only one who could see me, even my best friends can't see me."

"Yeah, a bit. Must've been lonely for you"

"yes. I want to be in heaven already too, you know, my mom is waiting."

"So what exactly brings you here? The answer I need to hear." Jill looked straightly at him that has captured all of his attention. _Those blue eyes, which looks happy in the picture, they look torn and sad, what the hell did I do?_

"There was this saying that, I can only free my soul here in earth, if I have no regrets left anymore. Well, I have this stupid regret."

"and that involves me?" Chris asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, yes, actually it is all about you." This surprised Chris "I actually, uhmmm… liked you for about 4 years already."

Chris was awestruck. Really. A confession from a ghost. A ghost of the girl, he thought that she's really cute and took notice just recently.

"So that was it, I really, really like you." And Jill looked at him and he looked at her.

"Am I supposed to kiss you or something?" this made Jill laughed.

"No, that won't be possible right now." Then her eyes wandered.

"So why are you still here?" Chris pondered "Are you sure I don't have to take part in it?"

"You act like, you want me to disappear, do you hate me?" that made Jill crestfallen.

"No, I don't in fact I'm wishing silently that you are still alive."

"Now why is that?"

"Because, I could've courted you, and well, actually…"

"Oh my how long will this take" Jill grumbled "Isn't there supposed to be a light from above that acts as a vacuum and will suck me up so I'll be up there?" she is impatient.

"Well, are you really sure that was your last regret? That seems kind of petty for a last wish."

"Last wish?" Jill looked at him. "this is my regret, but I remembered having a last wish." She ponders that last words she said.

"What? May be those will be the solution?" Chris said crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the ground.

"But that would be impossible." Jill said.

"Well, maybe I'm here to help you make it possible" Chris looks at her and saw her faint blush. "Wait, you are not wishing to be screwed right?"

"What? No I'm not, watch your vocabulary mister, want me to haunt you for the rest of your life?"

"I'm kidding. So what is it?"

"Well I kind of wished that I be your girlfriend and make you happy." She said "I wish to date you and see that smile of yours. Which is impossible at my current state." She looked down.

"You like me that much?"

"Well, yeah, that much." She looks at her feet "Well I guess, this is…"

"Giving up so easily. I told you I'll help you make it possible." She looks at him. "Dating you won't be a problem, we'll just go on some places you want, right?" she nodded.

"But that would be unfair for you, people will think you are crazy. And you can't tell anyone that I'm dead and you can see me."

"Its alright as long as it sets you free." And Jill swears real tears have fallen as she heard a minute patter in the ground.

"Thank you. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Chris tries to shaped his hand on her face, a face he couldn't touch he only felt cold air sweep through his hands, and she tried to lean on it.

"Don't cry. I'll see you here tomorrow." He said and she smiled and he swears he felt sorrow in his heart, then she walks away and he watches her and waved goodbye. His heart sunk, knowing _the girl in the right could never be mine._

* * *

><p>Claire was waiting for her brother, she cooked cleaned and done some chores, yet he's still not here, she slumped at the chair near the window and glanced outside only to see his brother.<p>

"Giving up so easily. I told you I'll help you make it possible." She heard. _Who is he talking to? _ She looked around to see, there was no one.

"Dating you won't be a problem, we'll just go on some places you want, right?" _is he talking from someone in the phone?_ She looks, there was no phone.

"Its alright as long as it sets you free." Then she saw him suddenly cup something from the air. _What the hell is he doing?_

"Don't cry. I'll see you here tomorrow." And he waved his hand. Then he went to get his car and parked it somewhere.

He entered their house.

"Hey Claire." He says as he closed the door, to his demise, he sees her sister's mouth widely opened. "What?"

"Is breaking up with Jessica, also destroying your mind?" she asked.

"Nope. Why would you say that." Then Claire's arms were placed in his shoulders.

"Don't worry I'll set you a date with my friend Rebecca." She smiled.

"What?"

"You need a girl to remove you from this misery, okay?"

"No." he said. _Claire can be a handful sometimes, I'm pretty sure, she's got this mixed up again, thinking Jill's friend is the one who likes me._

"Yes and that's settled" _oh bother._


	8. The start

"Can you please remind me? Why am I here again?" Leon grumbled as he sat across Rebecca propping one leg to the other.

"You are helping me with my research work!" she said "Have you heard from Jill?"

"Nope, maybe the province she came from has no signal" He sighed. "Or maybe it is so primitive that it had no internet or whatsoever" then suddenly Claire came.

"Hi guys" she has this happy vibe, stunning and bright, she sat beside Rebecca smiling sweetly at her.

"So…" She started, and Rebecca looked at her. "I set you up with my brother!"

"You what?"

Leon was surprised too, but realized this was his fault, and oh man, he forgot to explain everything to Jill and Rebecca. He mentally slapped himself for overlooking this situation.

"Don't worry. My brother's still broken from Jessica, at first I thought he was the one who wanted the whole break up thing with her, but he acted strange tonight, so I said He should see you."

"Not me, you should've set up Ji – " and Rebecca was dragged from her seat.

"Wait! Hey Claire! Becky!" Leon shouted that earned him the suspicious eyes of the nerdy librarians, so he shut his mouth and secretly followed the guys.

* * *

><p>Chris was bribed by Claire to come, He doesn't want to, but he can't disagree with her sister's stipulation, while in the library, he felt some cold air, and he thinks he knew to whom it belongs.<p>

There is Jill standing in front of a shelf looking at a book, with eyes so narrow as if she's trying to produce laser beams from her eyes.

"Having a staring contest with that book?" and that startled her, then she looked at him and smiled.

"No. I've planned on reading this book, it was supposed to be after my 3 day home visitation, but oh well, the whole night I'm not sleepy, so I stayed here trying to read something, but I can't pick up a book." She said as a-matter-of-factly.

"You should've known you can't do that, you have the unlimited Shadow Cat powers" He said and she grinned at him. "So what's with the staring contest?"

"Oh that? well based on the cartoons I have watched, ghost has this power of clairvoyance, which means they can see through things after layers of covers, something like that, so I was kinda hoping I got that too."

"You can't have that, or else you'll be a pervert." He said crossing his arms. "So could you see, what I'm wearing beyond this _clothes?"_

"What? Don't be crazy." She said and she tried to slap his shoulder and remembers, she can't do that and Chris laughs at her, she laughs her heart out too.

"What are you laughing at?" Claire said. And Chris looked at her bewildered and Jill did too, but Claire can't see her.

"I'm with -" Chris was stopped by Jill suddenly appearing in front of him, her hands with the gesture of 'shhh...'

"Nothing, I just remembered something." He said. Then Claire came showing Rebecca, and Leon followed behind.

"She's Rebecca, my friend." Claire said and Jill looked at her. "So, aren't you going to ask her something?"

"What will I ask her?" Chris looked at Rebecca then Claire.

"Ask her out, Duh..." Claire looked at her brother with discerning eyes.

"What? ask her out?" Jill said astounded as she looks at Chris "What's the meaning of this?"

Chris in turn, looks at her. "No, I'm not gonna ask her out"

"What!" Claire said "You said you would, well... You didn't but you came here! And who are you talking to? I'm over here!"

"No! its good, don't go out with me." Rebecca said and Jill saw through it all.

"But, you've liked him for 4 years! Don't give up." Claire said placing her arms on her shoulders.

"No, I did not, its Ji-"

"Wait, I'll explain" Leon said but no one was listening to him.

"So Claire is confused, she thought it was Rebecca who's in love with you. Leon must've said something confusing about it." Jill said placing a finger in her chin.

"Yeah, that's what I guessed too, and my sister just gets troublesome." He said looking at Jill and she points at the trio who were looking at Chris.

"What is wrong with you? Who are you talking to?" Claire asked hands on her hips.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Rebecca asked.

"See you are concerned? I knew it." Claire smiled.

"No… you've got it all wrong."

"Don't worry" Claire moved to his brother's side tapping his back "He'll date you."

"I've never expected this." They looked behind and Rebecca's color became paler than usual. "So Doll face dates the school's heartthrob" and that grin he showed after moving the book he's reading from his face, is so _challenging, _that it made Rebecca swallow.

"M-Mr. Coen." She said. "This is a grave mistake, Ri-right Leon?"

"Yeah. This is, in fact its-" Leon was stopped again

"So you got two suitors." Mr. Coen grinned. And Rebecca sighed heavily "I guess you should finish that group assignment I gave you, after that you're free to date this two guys _simultaneously."_ And then he backs away from them and waves his book, then went in the counter.

"That bastard! just you wait and see I'll make your life a living hell." She hissed and walks away. The guys looked at her as she stomps ahead, picking up her materials and exiting furiously.

"Is she mad?" Claire asked Leon. And he nods.

"I'll just explain everything to her." Leon sighed. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Wait. Coming? where are you taking her?" Chris asked her brotherly side showing.

"To their apartment of course." Claire said crossing her arms "Why?"

"Why? Are you out of your mind! You're going to his apartment, which is not lady like, you stay right here!"

"You are crazy! Talking to thy self, big idiot! You don't understand a girl's feeling, you are a chauvinist! If Jill's here, she would've sided with me!" Claire said and Leon sighed _I'm pretty sure, she won't._

Jill laughed out loud. Chris Glared at Jill. "Why are you laughing?"

"Are you mocking me? I am not laughing!" Claire said and made Chris yelp. _Is this PMS?_

"Don't worry, Rebecca's there with us." Leon said, and Chris glowered at him. "Look, I won't do anything I swear, I've just been out of a sad relationship." He raises his hands on defence.

"She'd been in a sad relationship too, and I'm pretty sure it's sadder than yours." Chris said, Leon looked puzzled and Claire pulled Leon, not hearing what her brother just said.

"Don't worry, I'll come back home with my virginity still intact!" she shouted and there is this surrounding shhh! As She and Leon went ahead.

* * *

><p>"So I'm really the only guy who could see you." Chris said "Sorry about my sister's behavior, trust me she's just concerned or something, thinking I'm heavily affected with my break up with Jessica."<p>

"Are you?"

"Well, I'm affected, I'm not totally heartless, you know?" and she nods "But I'm not affected to the extent that I would talk to myself, believe me."

"Okay I believe you. So you mentioned, Claire had a Sad relationship?" Jill inquired looking at Chris.

"Yeah."

"She never mentioned any. The memory must've been rude for her, well at least, she's always in high spirits" Jill said " Anyways, Leon never had a Sad relationship."

"You, have you been in a sad relationship?"

"Are you kidding me? I am so into you that I never had a boyfriend." Jill said resting her head in her hand and Chris was just staring at her, she said that too straight. "Sorry for being forward, but I guess that won't change anything anymore, I mean I already said my feelings, Its not that I'm totally unwanted, I had suitors but, they always seem to lack something."

"You're right." He exhaled "Why haven't you told me anything before?"

"Because you had Sheva, then you had Jessica, by telling you I liked you, means, I plan on stealing you, which I do not plan to do, with a right mind." Chris nodded, he stared at the book she was looking at a while ago.

"Well, you said you wanna read this, so maybe I'll just read it to you." He said, not knowing what to say. "Would that be okay as Date no. 1?"

"I guess. I wonder how many dates will we have, before I truly disappear."

"You seem to have accepted everything." Chris asked concerned.

"I have to, sooner or later, they will know, they'll cry, and I'll definitely be sad to see them cry, if I still sulk on my death, there's a possibility that I would have to stay longer on earth and witness that heartbreaking scene, I don't want to see them be depressed, especially my dad."

"I admire you." Chris said picking up the book she was staring. "I wish I've known you even before all of this."

"Yeah, Let's not talk about wishes anymore, because, I would end up with an additional regret, and that would be a pain." Jill was happy she heard that, but she can't freak out now, because she know, sooner or later this would all be memories for him, At least He'll have to remember her. "So Do you know a place, where you could _talk to yourself?_"

"Well, I do. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Hey Claire." Leon said as the two of them walks the street. "What's that sad relationship you're brother mentioned a while ago?"<p>

"I don't know." She said, holding the strap of her bag.

" You had a boyfriend before?"

"Yes, I guess." She said not looking at him.

"Did he dumped you?" Leon asked

"Maybe." She says monotonously, Leon, based on experience, knows that if a girl answered this way that means, the answer is _yes._

"Geez, what a man." Leon said stopping his track " You know, you shouldn't hold back yourself just because of a broken heart or something and Forget that man, He definitely don't know who he just dumped, if you ask me, you're the prettiest _but weirdest_ girl I've ever met." Claire looked beyond.

"He has no choice, he had to leave me and I have no choice, I can't forget him."

"Did he fight for you?"

"Yeah, he did, but still, he never won." She said looking at him. She smiled "And for the record, he thought I was the prettiest and weirdest girl he ever met, just like what you said."

"Wow. Dejavu" he said "Want to go grab something?"

"Yeah."

"Let's hurry, I don't plan on losing my head to your brother's hands."

* * *

><p>In a dark Chemistry laboratory, there is a girl wearing a bonnet and a set of personal protective equipment (Lab goggles, Gloves, mask and lab gown). She holds this bright green thing which is boiling and extremely scarely.<p>

From the first test tube, she placed it in another containing a blue chemical, then she added a red one and she laughed maniacally.

"This is finished. Bwahahaha. The T- chemical is in my hands! You wait you stinking professor, tomorrow you will lose your dignity."

* * *

><p>AN: so for the next story, I'll start on the date countdown, and Chris's misery because he's falling in love with a ghost, and I'll do RebeccaXBilly. hehehe. Sorry if I suddenly changed to sad contents, I'll be going back to comedy. sorry again for typos and if the plot is not good. Thanks for those who reviewed, you give me the courage to still write. Its the start of summer and I have no classes, so I'll have time for doing this, please PM me for suggestions. ^_^


End file.
